grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodokiru
Appearance Rodokiru always wears his Tuxedo everywhere on every occasion.He also wears glasses and his hair is never brushed, but it looks brushed anyways. He always tries to hide his right hand as his right hand is shriveled up and deformed. Making Rodokiru Left-handed whether this was because of environmental causes of his right hand or because he was born left-handed. The world may never know. Personality Rodokiru, is really smart and loves learning anything he can get his hand onto. He loves inventing new cool things as well. In terms of alignment, he's mostly just True Neutral, but when he is trying to get information he might get a bit Chaotic Neutral. He's curious about almost anything new and this might get in the way of some things. Rodokiru is a bit greedy, but only because he knows that money can fund research to learn new things and live life. He's also Anti-Social most of the time. Biography Rodokiru was disowned when he was just a baby, because he didn't pass a test that determined if he was strong or not so he was put into the wilderness left to die. There was a group of sailors exploring the island that same evening and found the child. They decided to adopt the child... kinda. Rodokiru grew up on a ship for a good portion of his child hood as a chore boy for the same people who found him. One night he snuck into a room that should have been closed that night and it had very advanced scientific plans to make a ship. He fell in love with it all instantly. The Captain noticed the door to that room open when it should have been shut and locked so the captain went to investigate. When he found Rodokiru in there snooping around he punished him with not going ontop of the ship and no dinner and no food except for scraps for a whole week. The Final days of his punish he was so hungry that he decided to sneak into the room where the kept all the fruits and foods. Anything that was editable was in this room. Rodokiru started eating everything in sight. He continued to eat until his belly was so full he would pass out. The next day the Chef came into the room to get ingredients for breakfast for the rest of the crew. When he opened the door he saw Rodokiru on the floor with food half sticking out of his mouth. Rodokiru was taken to the captain for another punishment and finally this was going to be his last punishment. Rodokiru was tied up to the mast of the ship and was to stay there without food until they reached land fall. three days later Rodokiru was kicked off the ship and left in the streets of a random island. He eventually got finacially stable on his own when was was 14 which was 4 years after he was kicked off his former crew. He started To study Science and as a hobby learned a thing or two about ships in hope to understand what he saw in that room that set the course for where he is today. By the time he was 20 he finally joined a new crew to explore the blues. Some minor things to note: Rodokiru was born on an unknown island by the name of Suparuta. This island's culture is essentially the same culture as Ancient Sparta. Of course with Rodokiru not knowing nor being raised on that island or any knowledge of it he doesn't adopt any of the culture from his Birth Place. Rodokiru's Father figure between his birth to the age of 10 was the second mate of the ship he grew up on named, Thomas "Tank Engine". He got his nickname by ripping out a Tank Engine with his bare hands. Rodokiru's goal is to find the one piece as he believes that it is the key to universal knowledge that can be used to do and make some amazing things. Professions Primary Profession: Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batteries. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a sniper rifle and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Find a Soft Spot (1 Slot): Through proper study and dedication these characters have studied the human body, learning about all of it’s weak points. These characters can now created critical hit techniques, however, they can only use 25% of their total technique points to do so. This does not apply to special technique pools, only your base pool. 'General Traits' Charismatic Leader (1 Slot): Some characters are natural born leaders, able to speak without hesitation to a crowd or to effortlessly cause others to see their side. Whether it be a mutual respect or uncanny devotion, you’ve managed to acquire a follower of some kind. This trait grants this character one humanoid Personal NPC who is controlled by the player of said character. They are exceedingly loyal to the player character. This trait can be taken multiple times for multiple NPCs. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Strong (1 Slot): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style When Rodokiru finds a fight he runs from it going to a location where he can observe from a far away distance to view the fight with his sniper rifle and with his sensei, Akai Kubi, as his spotter. Rodokiru, also makes things to help his sniping. He takes carefully well thought out calculated shot to try to hit his target most of the time. Although he's been shooting a sniper for about 4-5 years now he's no where close to being an expert, however, he can still shoot a Sniper pretty darn well. Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Remington Model 700 (5,400): a Bolt action Sniper Rifle. The gun itself is made out of Iron with a Stock made out of wood. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Techniques Ranged Techniques Decoy Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Appearance Akai Kubi wear's his trophy hat everywhere to show off what he has shot and where he has been. He has sunglasses and he wears a dirty old shirt that he refuses to take off ever since his incident. Personality Unlike Rodokiru, Akau Kubi is very sociable he loves making new friends and getting people out of their comfort zone to experience a better new exciting life. In terms of alignment Akau is Chaotic Good. He doesn't like laws that restrict people's freedoms. He will, to the best of his abilities, help his friends in any way and even possibly help his friends reach their goals. Biography Akai Kubi, grew up with his family well and dandy and had a pretty typical life. Some of the most notable things in his life was that he became a master at sniping and would always hit his target in any circumstances. Akai Kubi only sniped for fun and for the sport of it. When he was on a hunting trip by himself, when he was 28 years old, he didn't check his surroundings when he went up to his sniper's nest. After some time shooting, in his sniper's nest, out of nowhere comes a stampede of animals running right towards him. Akai needed to get to cover immediately and luckily there was a ditch not far away from him to get to safety. So he went into the ditch with his hands on top of his head to protect himself. Akai Kubi received tons of injury all over his body. Although he got to cover the animals still stepped on top of him. He did recover from these all of these injuries, except for his hands. Although his hands are no longer broken he can't shoot a sniper rifle ever again as his hands shake too much for him to shoot. When he got out of the hospital he found a homeless boy on the road. He was about 12 years old at the time. His name was Rodokiru. Akai didn't want to adopt the child as he doesn't want any children, but he did help the child get Financially stable and he taught the child how to snipe. Akai didn't like Rodokiru's name so he called him Ponce Von Franzibald and in turn, Rodokiru called Akai, Shaky, due to his hands always shaking. Akai told Rodokiru to always have himself or someone else to be a spotter so that you know your surroundings. Finally, when Rodokiru was ready to explore the world Akai decided to go with Rodokiru and help the boy reach his dreams, but this wasn't the only reason why Akai wanted to go with Rodokiru. Akai wants to collect teeth from a bunch of different animals from around the world to help better show off his Trophy hat even though he can't snipe anymore. Category:Approved